The Autobot's Shadow Child
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: Jessica is a third child. An illegal. A shadow child. She has lived the past fourteen years of her life in hiding. When she ends up in the Transformers universe, she will have to learn how to live in a world where she doesn't have to hide. Well... This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

~Shadow Children Universe, Jessica's POV~

I sighed, looking at the window. It's shades were drawn, as they always were. I am a third child. If I was found, I could be killed. No, not could be. I _would_ be killed. I was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs that led to the attic, which was my bedroom. I looked over to the kitchen, where my mother and my older sister were making dinner. My father and my older brother would be out in the field right now, pulling weeds away from our corn plants. I sighed again, looking back to the window. A part of me wanted to go outside, another part told me to stay put. It was dangerous outside after all. There was a knock at the door, and I jumped up. I ran up the stairs, hearing commotion from in the kitchen. I leaped over the fifth stair from the top of the stairs, since it creaked, and closed the door to the attic as fast as I could. I heard the front door open, then voices. I backed away from the attic door, then hid under my bed as my 'run and hide' instincts took over.

It was some time before anyone came upstairs. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I was still under my bed, lying on the dusty floor. I stiffened when I heard the step creak, then the door cracked open.

"Jessica?" A voice asked. It was my mother. She came into the room. "Jess?" She knelt down, looked under the bed, and smiled. "The man's gone know. You can come out."

I crawled out from under the bed, brushing the dust off my clothes as I stood. I was wearing my usual outfit, a gray long-sleeve shirt and gray pants. It helped me blend in under the bed. I stifled a sneeze, just in case someone was around. "Who was it?" I asked.

"None of your concern." My mother said soothingly. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

I followed her down. I was still curious about who had been at the door, but I knew I shouldn't ask again.

"Hey, Jessie." My brother Robert said cheerfully.

"Hey Bobby." I said, grinning. "Hi Kim."

"Hi again Jessie." My sister Kimberly smiled at me. I sat down at my place by the table, between my mother and Kimberly. Dinner was beef stew, which I liked.

"Dad, who was the guy who came in here?" Robert asked.

Father sighed. "A tax collector. I told him that the Government is going to have to wait a few days."

"Don't they usually tax us during the harvest?" I asked, confused. The harvest wasn't for another month.

Father looked at me. "They want it early this year."

"How are we going to pay it?" Mother asked him.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure out a way." Father reassured us. But I was worried. How could we pay taxes?

*That night*

I couldn't sleep so I slipped out of the attic and down the stairs, careful to skip the creaky step. I made it to the kitchen, and froze when I saw a light down the hallway in Mother's and Father's room. I could hear them talking.

"There is no other way, Mary." My Father said.

"William, we can"t do that!" Mother exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yeah, we can't." Kimberly said. I felt confused. Was there a family meeting without me?

"I'm sorry, Mary. We have to." Father said, sounding apologetic.

"But Dad-" Robert started.

"Sh! We don't want to wake up Jessica!" Father shushed him. "Tomorrow morning, I will call the Population Police and tell them that a third child has slipped into our house. They will come and take her away."

I stood on the bottom step, frozen in shock. The Population Police... Father was going to turn me in... I turned around and crept up the stairs. I wanted to run, but then they might know I was listening to their conversation. I skipped the creaky step, and slipped into the attic. I quietly closed the door, then lay on my bed, crying silently. Father was going to turn me in to the Population Police. Then they would get the reward money, and be able to pay the taxes. I quickly stopped my crying and turned away from the door as I heard the step creak. I pulled a stuffed animal to my face and pretended to be asleep when the door opened. I felt someone trace my head.

"I'm sorry." It was Father. Then he left the room. I lay there all night, not moving. I didn't get any sleep that night...

I was quiet during breakfast.

"Do you feel okay, sweetie?" Mother asked me.

"I'm fine." I told her. That was a lie. I felt like someone killed me and brought me back to life.

After breakfast she took me into our living room and we played a board game after Kimberly and Robert left for school. Father went somewhere throughout the house. After I won the game, which I think she let me win, she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." I told her, hugging her back though pretending to be confused at her actions. I pulled away and entered the kitchen, starting to go up the stairs.

There was a banging on the front door, and I heard the four most frightening words of my life. "Open up! Population Police!"

I ran up the stairs and into the attic. I closed the door instantly, and started to hide under my bed. Underneath was full of boxes, no room for me to hide. The bed was bare, as if I never lived there. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I said. I heard voices downstairs, and I backed to the wall. There was nothing I could do. I was going to be caught. _I was going to die_.

* * *

~Transformers Universe, Autobot base, no specific POV~

Ratchet was doing some modifications to the groundbridge. He typed a few commands before going to get a few tools that he needed. While he was in the Med-Bay, Bumblebee and Bulkhead entered the main room. Bumblebee typed on the computer, and opened the groundbridge to go on patrol just as Ratchet entered the main room again.

"Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Get away from the groundbridge! I'm doing modifications!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead instantly ran away from the groundbridge. Ratchet pulled them down to the floor as they came neared him, and the groundbridge exploded.

* * *

~Shadow Children Universe, Jessica's POV~

I wished I could melt into the wall when I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. I was surprised when it felt like the wall disappeared. Just as the door opened, and the first few members of the Population Police entered the attic, I felt myself falling backwards into nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this in the first chapter: I do not own Transformers or the Among the Hidden Series. The Transformers belongs to Hasbro, The Among the Hidden series belongs to Margaret Peterson Haddix.

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

~?, Jessica's POV~

The last things I saw were the stunned faces of the Population Police as I fell backwards into the wall. Then all I saw was darkness.

"Oomph!" I said as I landed on something hard. I stayed there, sprawled on my back. I had closed my eyes on impact. "Ouch..." I mumbled. Finally, I opened my eyes, and froze at what I saw. I knew instantly I was looking up at the sky, though I had never seen it before. It was dark, and there were small lights in the sky. **_Stars_.** I told myself. Then I stiffened. _I was outside. _I was up on my feet in an instant as my 'run and hide' instincts took over again. I ran and dove behind a few green objects, trash cans. Then I cautiously peered over the cans to see if I was spotted. I only saw one other person, and they were just a silhouette in a small building... A garage? I only read about them in books. They was talking to someone inside it... or, something. I recognized it from books I have read- a motorcycle. I stared at it in awe, especially as something happened to it. It... changed. One moment it was a vehicle, next it was a human-type... thing. It talked to the person, then looked around. It's eyes- was that what they were called?- stopped on me, and I ducked down, praying I wasn't seen. I looked back up again. The silhouette of the other person was coming toward my hiding place, a motorcycle now in the garage. I was terrified. My face could now be on the news. 'Third Child Escapes from Population Police.' No... That would embarrass them. 'Dangerous Third Child on the Loose.' Yeah... That would be it... As the other person drew nearer, I did the only thing that came to mind. I stood and ran.

"Hey, wait!" I heard someone call from behind me. I ignored him, he might turn me in. **_Like _****_Father._**I pushed that thought out of my head as I heard the sound of an engine. I kept running, pushing myself. I saw something up ahead, where there was a darker patch if darkness, if that was even possible. I turned, it was an alley. I kept running.

"Wait!" A light shone on me; the motorcycle's headlight.

_**No!** _I turned and ducked behind a few garbage cans in the alley. I was trapped. I curled u as the motorcycle stopped and turned off.

"Hello?" The boy asked.

I gulped. "P... Please... D... Don't turn me in..." I begged, curling up into a ball.

"Turn you in? To who?" The boy asked.

"The... The Population Police... Please... Don't t... turn me in..." I shook in fear.

"What? Who are the Population Police?" The boy asked.

I looked up at his silhouette, shocked. "The Population Police. Everyone knows who they are."

I think he started to answer, but a female voice interrupted him. "Sorry for the interruption, but we got to take her to Prime."

I curled up tighter. "I want to go..." _**Go where? Not home, I'll be taken by the Population**_** Police. _I have nowhere to go... _** I gulped again. "Who's Prime?"

"You'll see." The boy said. I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me to my feet. He sat on the motorcycle, and helped me on. "Let's go."

I grabbed him as the motorcycle lurched forward, instantly feeling sick. My grip tightened on him as we sped up.

"Ever ridden on a motorcycle before?" The boy asked.

"I've never ridden in any vehicle before." I muttered, though I wasn't sure he heard me.

"You haven't?" He asked in shock.

I didn't answer.

We drove for a while in silence for a while after that. I didn't notice the change of scenery, because it was to dark. The I saw light up ahead. Then we were in a tunnel. My grip tightened even more as he drove down it, terror coursing through me. We stopped in the middle of a room. I got off of the motorcycle and looked around. I saw the biggest computer of my life in one part of the room. I figured it was a computer, because one of the human-type things was typing away furiously, though it turned when we entered. There were two others looking at me curiously. The motorcycle changed again behind me, an one more entered.

"Another one?" The one by the computer asked, sounding annoyed. That was it. My 'run and hide' instincts activated, so I ran to the nearest hiding place I could find. It was a gap between the computer and a platform of some sorts. I dove into it before anyone in the room could react.

"What the..." The one that was standing by the computer asked in surprise. I curled up into a ball as I lay in the gap, hoping they wouldn't come after me.

"Jack." One of them said. I wasn't certain which one. "Leave her alone for now. It would be best if you went home. We will deal with this."

_**Oh no, they are going to kill me!** _I thought before an engine roar and fade away. I turned slightly to look out of the gap. The other boy, the one called Jack, had gone with the motorcycle. I stared out until something appeared in front of it. A giant face. I screamed in terror, covering my head.

"Do not be afraid." It said. "We will not hurt you."

"I... I don't want to get turned in..." I whispered softly.

"Have you broken a law?" It asked.

"No... My parents did... I was born..." I muttered.

The thing looked confused. "They are not breaking a law because you were born."

This time I looked at him confused. "The Population law."

It blinked. "There is no such law."

"If you think that, you lost your mind." I told it.

It only chuckled. "Could you please come out of hiding so we may speak properly?" I hesitated before doing as it asked. Instantly it picked me up, and I let out yelp of terror. "Do not be afraid." The being holding me said. It was red, blue and silver colored.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, terrified.

"Because we are Autobots, Autonomous Robotic Organisms. We come from the planet Cybertron. My name is Optimus Prime." It told me.

_**Optimus Prime... He must be the** **leader...**_"Aliens from another planet. This sounds like something I would read in a book." I muttered.

Optimus Prime chuckled. He carried me to the middle of the room. I could feel everyone else staring at me, so I curled up into a ball in his hand to try and hide. "Are you alright?"

"To much attention..." I mumbled.

"Is something wrong with her?" The one that had been by the computer asked. I felt a tingle go through me and I jumped, almost falling off of Optimus's hand.

"Easy, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

"She's terrified." 'Ratchet' reported.

"How did you figure that out Sherlock." I muttered, sitting on Optimus's hand and pulling my knees to my chest.

Everyone stared at me and I covered my head again. I didn't like the attention I was getting. "Can everyone stop staring at me please?" I asked.

I felt something on my back and I turned around to find that Optimus was stroking me with his thumb. I didn't really mind, it was comforting.

"Why are you dressed like that?" A green being... Autobot asked.

I looked at my clothes. The gray shirt and pants. "It helps me with hiding."

The yellow and black one beeped.

I looked at it... him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"He asked why you have to hide." Ratchet translated.

"The Population law. Families are allowed to have only two children. Third children are illegal, and if they are born they have to hide. I am a third child. A shadow child... An illegal..." I closed my eyes, letting Optimus comfort me as he continued to stroke my back.

"There is no such thing as a Population law." Ratchet said curtly.

I looked at him angrily. "Then explain why I had to live the past fourteen years of my life hiding! Why the Population Police turned up at our house this morning, looking for me!" I stood up as I lost my temper. "Explain why my father had to turn me in to the Population Police to get the reward money, so our family could pay the taxes that the Government wanted! Explain why the Government controls almost everything!" I collapsed on Optimus's hand, sobbing. I rarely lost my temper. With everything that had happened to me today though...

Ratchet stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"I believe it would be best if we let her rest." Optimus said. He carried me out of the room and down a long hallway. "We have a room set up for our human companions. It would be best if you stayed there for now." I nodded, still crying. He put me down near a door and I entered. I paused before I closed the door.

"Thank you." I told Optimus.

"You are welcome." He said, smiling. I smiled back at him before closing the door. I walked over to the bed, took my shoes off, got under the blanket, and lay down. I figured I would never be able to go to sleep, but the moment my head touched the pillow, I passed out...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Among the Hidden Series. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, The Among the Hidden series belongs to Margaret Peterson Haddix.

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

~Autobot base, Jessica's POV~

I woke up the next morning, feeling a lot better than before I had fell asleep. I hoped everything that had happened had been a dream, but I knew it had happened because I was still in the unfamiliar place. I sighed before getting out of bed. Out of habit, I made the bed so that it looked like no one had used it, then I cautiously exited the room. I looked around, then walked down the hall. I found myself in the big room like last night. Ratchet was standing by the computer, typing away. I quietly walked across the room, to the stairs that led up to a couch. He didn't notice me.

I was almost to the stairs when I heard, "Good morning. You are up early."

I flinched and turned to face the speaker. "Good morning, Optimus." I said, smiling slightly. I glanced over to Ratchet, who was staring at me, his mouth hanging open. "What?"

His eyes went from where I was standing to the hallway I had come out of, back to me. "H... How? How did you get over there without me knowing?"

I sighed, crossing my arms. "I told you. I was hiding for the past fourteen years of my life due to the Population Law."

"And I told you, there is not Population Law." Ratchet snapped.

I didn't get to speak before someone lifted me up. I looked up to see Optimus's face. Oh, hello." I said randomly.

Optimus chuckled before looking at me seriously. "What is your name little one?" He asked.

"Jessica." I told him. I didn't have a fake identity, so I had to use my real name. I didn't really want to lie to him anyway.

"What is the Population Law?" Optimus asked.

I sighed. "Families are only allowed to have two children. Any third, forth, fifth, and so on are illegal."

"Why was that put in place?" Ratchet asked from his spot by the computer. I looked at him. His back was to us, but he seemed to be listening to our conversation.

"From what I know, it was put in place because of the famines." I answered. "There wasn't enough food for everyone in the country, so the Government had to take control. Third children, or shadow children, have to hide in fear of being found by the Population Police."

"What happens if they are found?" Optimus asked.

"What are the Population Police?" Ratchet asked at the same time.

I frowned, trying to figure out which question to answer first. I looked back up at Optimus, though I was held up to his chest. "If we are found, we are taken away from our family and, most likely, killed." Then I looked over at Ratchet, who had stiffened when I had said third children would be killed. Well, both Optimus and Ratchet had stiffened. "The Population Police was formed to hunt down third children."

"'We'?" Ratchet asked. "Why did you say 'We'?"

I sighed and shook slightly. "I am... I am..." It was hard for me to say it.

"Are you a third child?" Optimus asked. I couldn't speak, so I nodded. "What happened?"

"My father... turned me in... Well... He tried... The Population Police had made it to the attic, which was my bedroom, and I was pulled backward into the wall I was pressed against." I told Optimus.

I saw Optimus frown at what I said. "Who are you?" I asked him to turn the attention off of me.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus answered, though not looking very pleased that I had changed the subject.

"If you lived on a different planet... Why are you here?" I asked as I stood, grabbing onto one of his fingers to support myself.

"Our planet is inhabitable, because of centuries of war." Optimus answered.

"Why are you fighting a war?"

"Mainly over the supply of energon, the life blood of both us Autobots and our enemies the Decepticons." Optimus told me.

"Once again, this sounds like something I would read in a book..." I muttered.

I heard both Ratchet and Optimus chuckle at what I had said.

"Why did your father turn you in?" Ratchet asked from his spot by the huge computer.

I gulped. "The government raised the taxes on our farm. We had no way to pay it, and if you turn a third child in, you get a reward. I overheard them talking. Mother, my sister, and my brother were against turning me in. Father was reluctant, but he did what he believed that was right."

I heard Ratchet let out a growl. Before I could say anything, I heard the roar of an engine. No_._ More than one engine. I shrunk down on Optimus's hand as three vehicles drove in. A green one, a yellow and black one, and the motorcycle from last night.

A girl exited the green vehicle. "That was awesome Bulk!" She exclaimed. I shrunk down in Optimus's hand as another boy exited the yellow and black vehicle, while the other boy... Jack I think his name is, got off the motorcycle and took his helmet off. I looked through Optimus's fingers to see the vehicles changed to the giant beings. The other Autobots.

"Hey, Optimus." The green Autobots said. The yellow and black Autobot beeped.

"Our newest ally." Optimus said, probably answering a question. He tilted his hand so that I was lying flat on my back. The only thing supporting me in the air was his fingers. I stiffened as everyone looked at me.

The girl ran up to Optimus. "Awesome! Another person! Let me meet her!" I flinched at her loud voice. I let out a small whimper, shrinking down the best I could.

"Are you alright?" The blue Autobot asked.

"N... No." I squeaked out. They looked at me in surprise.

Optimus lowered his hand and tilted it. I slid off and landed on my feet.

"Yipe!" I said as I landed.

Instantly I was tackled in a hug by the girl and landed on the ground. "Hi! I'm Miko! What's your name? How did you meet the 'Bots? Did you watch them take down the 'Cons? Do you like heavy metal? Do you play an instrument? Why are you wearing those clothes?" She asked. I only froze up as she spoke. "Hey. You okay?"

"Miko." The boy, Jack pulled her off of me and helped me to my feet. "I met her yesterday and she was afraid of the 'Bots. Afraid of me even."

"What? Why?" Miko asked.

I could only stand there frozen. Finally, the younger boy walked up to me. "Hi. I'm Raf." He held a hand out to me.

I finally gulped and smiled a little. "Jessica." I said softly, cautiously reaching out and shaking his hand.

Raf smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jessica. You already know Jack and Miko." He gestured to Miko and Jack, who were arguing.

I laughed, feeling a little comfortable around Raf. If I had been looking, I would have seen smiles of relief on both Optimus's and Ratchet's faces, as well as confused looks on the others.

"Yay!" Miko said. "You're talking!" I winced at her loud voice.

"Miko. Quiet down." Jack moved up. "I'm Jack. I brought you here with Arcee yesterday, though we didn't have time for introductions." He held out his hand as well.

I laughed again, still smiling. "I'm Jessica." I said as I shook his hand, a little louder.

"And I'm Miko!" Miko exclaimed. I flinched yet again.

An alarm rang through base. I yelped and ran behind Optimus's foot. The others looked at me confused.

"Proximity alarm." I heard Ratchet say over the alarm.

"PRIME!" I flinched at the loud voice. After spending fourteen years in a quiet household, that will take some getting use to.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"People in Jasper are reporting seeing a flash of light in Jasper. Can you explain that?" I heard the other person, Agent Fowler, ask.

"The groundbridge exploded." Ratchet answered easily. "It sent out a wave of energy that was dispersed."

I peeked out behind Optimus's foot. There was a man standing up on a platform of some sort. He was wearing a suit and tie... A member of the Government! I was barely able to keep a cry of fear from escaping.

"Alright." Agent Fowler said, sounding a little calmer than before. He turned away to start to leave.

"Agent Fowler." Optimus said quickly. "There is someone you must meet." He moved his foot away so that I was in plain sight as Agent Fowler turned around.

"Another civilian?" Agent Fowler asked, anger evident in his voice. He glared at me. "Why are you here?"

Optimus answered for me. "We brought her here after she accidentally witnessed Arcee transforming."

**_Arcee? Who's- Oh... The motorcycle... _**I thought.

"What is your name?" Agent Fowler asked. "And don't answer for her Prime!" Optimus must have been about to answer.

"Uh..." My throat felt dry so I couldn't answer. I looked at the ground.

"What is your name?" Agent Fowler repeated. Suddenly, he was standing right in front of me. I yelped again, leaping backwards away from him. I crashed into someone and we fell to the ground.

"Hey!" I heard whoever I landed on cry out. It was Miko.

**_Sorry._ **I thought. I was unable to say it, though, as I looked up at Agent Fowler.

"I will ask one more time or else I will take you into custody. What is your name civilian?" Agent Fowler asked.

I felt my heart go into my throat. Custody? As in, arrest me? "J... J... Jessica." I squeaked.

I'm not sure what happened next. One moment I was on the ground in front of Agent Fowler, next I was in an Autobot's hand.

"Enough, Agent Fowler!" It was Ratchet. "She is terrified enough with our presence and our human allies here. You are frightening her more!"

As I stood, I could see everyone in the room looking at us, well Ratchet, in shock.

"Why is she afraid of us?" I heard Jack ask.

I gulped. "I've lived in hiding all my life. You are the first people I've ever met. Outside of my family."

Everyone looked at me. At least, I think the humans did. Ratchet then put me on the ground. "What do you mean?" Raf asked.

"Have you heard of the Population Law?" I asked him.

"What's the Population Law?" Miko asked.

"Families are not allowed to have more than two children." I answered.

"There is nothing in place like that!" Agent Fowler said quickly. "Unless you count that happening in China with their law of having one child."

I looked at him. "With the Population Law, third children have to hide if they are born." I gulped again.

"That's boring!" Miko said, throwing her hands in the air. "Why would someone want to hide?"

I took a deep breath. "Because... The punishment is death..."

It felt like the air in the room dropped a few degrees.

"What?" The other four asked simultaneously.

"Who's death?" Miko asked.

I winced. "The third child would be arrested. They will be killed."

"Why would you be hiding?" The green Autobot asked.

I didn't get to say anything before Jack spoke up. "Because she is a third child."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Among the Hidden Series. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, The Among the Hidden series belongs to Margaret Peterson Haddix.

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

~Autobot base, Jessica's POV~

I stared at Jack in shock. The others were too.

"How do you know?" Miko asked.

"Because. She was afraid of Arcee and I turning her in to the Population Police last night." Jack said.

**_Oh_ _yeah..._**

I gulped. "He... He's right..." The others looked at me. "I am a... a third child." I confessed. "My parents are Mary and William Thompson. I have an older brother, Robert, and an older sister, Kimberly."

I flinched when everyone stared at me.

Agent Fowler cleared his throat. "I'm going to have to talk about this with the Pentagon. You may stay here until I am able to see what we will do with you."

I let out a relieved sigh as he turned, walked up the stairs, and entered the elevator.

"Jerk." I heard Miko say. Then she was right in front of me. "Hey!" I stumbled back in surprise and tripped over my own feet, landing on my butt. "Nice job." Miko said.

I gulped. "W... What do you want?" I asked, my voice quavering.

"Aw... Don't be scared of us!" Miko exclaimed.

"She is right Jessica." I looked over at Optimus as I slowly stood. "You have no need to fear us, Raf, Jack, Miko, or Agent Fowler."

I gulped again. "Sorry." I sad, my voice soft. I tried to raise my voice. "I'm not used to being around others, unless you count my family."

Optimus nodded "That is understood."

I smiled slightly before turning back to Miko. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah! What's your favorite kind of music?" Miko asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "My family always kept the radio off, and I could never turn it on while I was alone."

"Aww..." Miko said. "You should listen to heavy metal! It's awesome!" I saw Jack and Raf shake their heads behind her.

"I don't know..." I said slowly.

"No! You'll love it! What do you think about school?" Miko asked.

"Never went to one." I mumbled, backing away slightly, uncomfortable since she was asking all these questions.

"Lucky!" Miko exclaimed. "It's boring!"

"And you land in detention all the time." Jack added. Miko glared at him.

I tilted my head to the side. "What's detention?"

"Where you have to stay after school." Miko said.

"For doing stuff you're not supposed to." Raf added.

"Well, for Miko, it's not doing stuff you are supposed to do." Jack said, and I laughed when Miko punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." She glared at me. "Why are you laughing?"

I immediately stopped laughing, looking around fearfully.

"Is something wrong?" The blue Autobot asked. They had the voice of a female, so I figured it was a she.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. "N... No..." I looked up at them. "Who are you?'

"Arcee." She said.

The big green one stepped up. "I'm Bulkhead."

The yellow and black one beeped.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"His name's Bumblebee." Raf said. I looked at him confused. "I'm the only human who can understand him."

"Ah." I said. I smiled and nervously waved at him. "Hi, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee beeped, waving back.

Miko grabbed my arm. I flinched and tried to pull away, but her grip was a tight. "Come on! Lets play video games!"

"Video games?" I echoed.

Miko pulled me over to some stairs. "Yeah! Don't you know what video games are?"

I hummed. "I think it was some type of entertainment before the famine, but I'm not certain..."

"Well... Do you know what a TV is?" Miko asked.

"Yes, I do. But I've never seen one, since my family doesn't have one." I answered.

Miko stopped as we got halfway up the steps and stared at me. "You... Your life is boring."

I shrugged. "It's my life. Nothing I can do to change it."

Miko huffs and we finished going up the stairs. "Bulk and I have to take you out to a concert later." She pushes me onto the couch and grabs something before putting it in my hands. "This is a controller for the racing game we're going to play."

I held the controller and poked one of the buttons. "Uh... How do I use this thing?"

Miko groaned. "Hopeless!"

Raf chuckled and showed me how to play. Then Miko turned on the TV. We did a few races... And she won every single race. I don't mind, though.

I jumped at the sound of another engine, but I forced myself not to run and hide. I stood and turned to see a white van pull in, and a women stepped out.

"Mom!" Jack said, and I glanced at him. This was his mom?

"Hey Jack." His mom starts to the steps and pauses when she sees me. "You brought another child into your war?" She asks. I force myself to stand still.

"Mom, we can explain." Jack said, going down the steps and over to her.

She crosses her arms. "Please do."

"Arcee and I found her yesterday, and we brought her here because she saw Arcee transform." Jack said.

Jack's mom looked at me. "What is your name?"

I gulped. "J... Jessica." I said, failing at keeping the quiver out of my voice.

Jack's mom looked at me. "I'm Mrs. Darby."

I smiled. "Hi."

Mrs. Darby looks at me. "Who are your parents, and where do you live?"

I stared at her for a moment. Jack answered for me, though. "That's a long story, Mom."

"I've got time." Mrs. Darby said.

So, we told her what had happened, how I had gotten there, why I was there, and everything in between.

After she was satisfied, she went home. Miko dragged me back to the TV and made me play video games for a few hours. Agent Fowler returned later, saying that I could stay with the Autobots for the time being. As long as I was taken care of with enough food, new clothes... And I went to school.

"What?" I asked, startled.

Agent Fowler looked at me. "Haven't you gone to school before?"

I shook my head wildly. "No! I've never been to a school! I'm a third child!" I was startled at how easily those words came out.

Agent Fowler nodded curtly. "But, you will have to go to school because you are not a third child here."

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright..."

~That night~

I got up out of bed because I kept having nightmares every time I closed my eyes. The Population Police chasing after me and my family. I wasn't sure what compelled me to, but I exited my room and headed down the hall. I made a few turns before stopping at a huge metal door. I took a deep breath and knocked, rubbing my hand when it hurt.

The door opened and I looked up to see Optimus looking down at me. "Jessica?" He asked, seeming startled.

"I can't sleep..." I said. He nodded, taking a step back. I entered and gazed around, seeing a desk, chair, and a huge slab of metal. "What's that?"

"My berth, or a bed." Optimus answered. "Are you alright?"

I looked down at the floor. "I had nightmares..."

Optimus looked down at me. "Would you like to talk about them?"

I shook my head. "N... Not really... C... Can I stay with you?" I felt stupid for asking that.

Optimus nodded, though. "Alright. I was just finishing up some work." He put his hand down and I climbed onto it. He carried me to his desk.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" I asked.

He paused, then after a moment he answered. "I will get some later."

"You should still get some." I said, sitting on his hand.

He looked down at me, and I saw a small smile on his face. "What?"

"You sound like someone I knew." Optimus answered.

I laughed. "I do?"

Optimus nodded. "Prowl, our security director back on Cybertron."

"Can you tell me more about Cybertron?" I asked as he set me on his desk.

He sat down. "Of course."

I'm not sure how long was with Optimus, but I finally grew sleepy. I felt Optimus pick me up and carry me somewhere. I blinked, forcing myself awake long enough to see him as he placed me on his chest. Then I fell asleep.


End file.
